Positive and negative
by imasmurf93
Summary: A story of the princess and the pauper R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Another one of my ideas, it's a princess and the pauper type story. Most of it's from the Barbie princess and the pauper film (Cause I'm that cool to have watched it X-D) .**

Kuki was obviously pretty popular with boys in Cleveland, and why not? She was pretty, had a great personality and a great life to match it. So they thought. In Kuki's mind, she never really felt totally free. Her mother was pretty controlling and her father was always out on business, her sister wasn't much help, she'd moved to her gran's house one day when she had a fight with mum. True, it was only down the road but still, Kuki felt pretty alone in her family, her personality didn't seem to match any other of the Sanban or Chiba (Mothers side of the family) genes. Her relatives were all grumpy, snobby workaholics. After spending a day with them Kuki would often lie in bed and pray that she'd never turn out like them.

One place where she really felt at home though, was her other family...The Teens Next Door They were all now around thirteen years old. Each one of the team members in sector V seemed to play a role in Kuki's mind. Nigel was always the distant cousin who'd check in any time during reunions or celebrations, since he went to galactic KND (now galactic TND), he could only keep in touch through phone or transmissions whenever possible, They hadn't seen him properly since he'd left.

Hoagie was the cheerful uncle whom you could never get rid of. Although he was the loveable one of the group. He'd started to lose quite a bit of weight, but not drastically, he was now more muscle than fat.

Abby, Kuki's most bestest friend, was the cool, caring motherly figure. She always had time to listen to each of them and was now the leader of the group who all of sector V loved and respected. Anything Abby said went, and if not there was hell to pay.

Kuki was obviously the youngest member of the family, naïve and happy-go-lucky. She was also the one who the rest of the team all took responsibility for and took care of. It could get pretty annoying at times, It made her feel crowded and overprotected at times.

Wally, he was just the annoying brother, well, half brother due to his size. Whatever he did he would mess it up for the rest of the gang, even if he meant well. Kuki had to admit, she had a real soft spot for him, he was the boy who could drive her crazy, yet she still liked him...maybe even loved...And he'd also had his teenage growth spurt, making him a few centimetres taller than Kuki, he was around the same size as Abby. It was pretty funny, until they'd turned into teens and grown, Kuki never realised that she was also pretty short compared to the rest of them. (**a/n: It happened to me)**

Genki, her mother didn't think much of Kuki's friends, as much as she tried to support her daughter by letting her see them and play with them. She didn't really like the idea of Kuki playing with such ruffians. When Kuki was born, her parents had decided that to stop her from making the wrong choices in life, they would always choose her husband for her when the time came. Genki decided that now was the time. Due to her beauty and outgoing personality, she thought that any older and Kuki would be likely to fall in love and possibly make the wrong choice and have her heart broken, Genki couldn't bare that, so came to conclusion that now was the time to find her a good husband. She had a pretty good idea of him, her boss at work had a charming son about a year older than Kuki, he'd be a good match and a good influence on her daughter.

However Kuki didn't know about any of those plans yet.

Kuki was told to be polite and calm when her mother told her that her boss was coming over, she always hated it when people from her workplace would come over, she'd always be so bored when she had to sit quietly as mother and her workmate would sit and talk endlessly.

She was told to dress nicely, so wore a short white summer dress that came to her knees, it had black, oriental style flowers all over it and a thick black bow at her waist, on her feet she wore black dolly shoes to match. She put her hair into a half ponytail and made the hair that was left down into giant curls, to finish, she added a big white flower on the side of her head and put on candy floss pink lip gloss with a little eye liner and mascara to her eyes.

The doorbell rang and Kuki stood on the first step of the stairway as her mother opened the door.

"Jackie! nice to see you!" Genki said as she kissed her guest lightly on the cheek.

"Hello Genki, I'm sure you remember my son Robert." Her boss smiled.

Genki nodded curtly at both of them. "May I introduce my oldest daughter Kuki, I'm not sure any of you have ever met."

Robert stepped forward. "Nice to meet you." He smiled. Holding out a hand.

"You too." Kuki replied, politely shaking his hand.

"Oh, here this is for you." Robert told her, holding up a white flower with his other hand.

Kuki beamed. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Oh, it matches the one in your hair sweetie!" Jackie pointed out. "I always did like roses."

"Erm, this is a carnation ma'am." Kuki corrected her politely.

"Kuki!" Her mother hissed, Robert chuckled.

"So, you know your flowers?" Jackie beamed.

"Yeah, I love them, foxtail lilies are my favourite." Kuki replied.

Jackie gave an impressed beam. "I like lilies too."

Kuki smiled. Her mum grinned at her proudly and held out her arm to show the living room, she took her guests and invited them to sit down. "Well, Jackie would you like a tea, coffee?"

"Tea would be prefect thank you, two sugars." Jackie replied.

"Robert, would you like anything?" Genki offered.

"Na, I'm good thanks." Robert replied.

"Kuki, do you making the drinks please dear, I'll have a coffee please." Her mother smiled, Kuki nodded and walked into the kitchen. She pulled out the cups and put the kettle on boil. Kuki looked behind her when she heard someone walk in and sit at the small table. It was Robert.

"Sorry, mum sent me in here so that they can have a mothers meeting." He smiled.

"No problem." Kuki laughed, "Are you sure that you don't want a drink Robert?"

"I'm fine thanks." He replied. "And I prefer to be called Bobby. I don't feel as old and posh."

Kuki giggled and finished making the drinks.

"Bobby it is then." She smiled, taking the drinks through then coming back at sitting at the table with him.

"So, any nicknames for you that you prefer?" Bobby asked when she sat down sipping at her juice.

"Well, one of my friends calls me Kooks, but that's more _his _nickname for me so just Kuki's fine." Kuki replied.

"Sure." Bobby smiled. "I thought that my mum said you had a sister."

"Oh yeah I do, she stays at my Grandma's, she escaped from my mum." Kuki replied.

Bobby chuckled. "Well, will we see her before the wedding...?"

"Wedding?" Kuki interrupted in confusion. "Who's getting married?"

"Oh, you don't know about it, sorry." Booby smacked his forehead .

Kuki was now very intrigued. "What? Tell me!"

Bobby shook his head and made a zipping motion on his lips. Kuki pouted.

"Kuki, can you start getting dinner ready? I'll be come in a moment!" Genki called from the kitchen.

Kuki sighed and stood up to do as she was told.

"Can I help?" Bobby asked. Standing up and walking over to her.

Kuki smiled at him. "Thanks, can you peel these vegetables?"

He nodded and did as he was asked. Genki came in a few moments later.

"Oh, there you are Bobby, are you helping out? Aren't you sweet! Do you mind if I take over, I need to speak with Kuki." She smiled.

"Sure Mrs Sanban." Bobby replied, walking into the living room to his mother.

"So dear." Genki said, looking at Kuki. "Getting along with Robert?"

Kuki nodded. "Yeah, he's real nice."

"Good, because you two are arranged to be married in three weeks." Genki said casually.

"What!?!" Kuki exclaimed, dropping the soy sauce on the floor, it smashed. Sighing, she knelt down and picked it up.

"It was always a descision that your father and I had, You're the right age now and..." Genki tried to explain, closing the door so their guests didn't hear.

"I'm thirteen!" Kuki yelled. "I'm not old enough to get married!!! Anyway, Don't I even get a say in it?"

"It's either him, or one of your fathers choices!" Genki told her.

Kuki sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to win the argument. When she cleared up the mess on the floor, she got back to helping her mother.

"We'll have to start all of the arrangements soon." Genki said quietly. Kuki didn't reply.

Genki went through and showed them to the dining room while Kuki put the food onto plates, Genki came back in and they served food.

Kuki and Genki sat on one side of the table, Bobby and Jackie sat opposite.

Kuki stared at Bobby as they ate, she had nothing against him, he was handsome, with thick brown hair and grey eyes. He was Asian too. From what she had seen of him, he seemed pretty nice. She just didn't want to get married.

There was a ring of the doorbell.

"That'll be Abby, Hoagie and Wally." Kuki said wiping her mouth and standing up. "Mother can I be excused?"

"Kuki, we've got guests here, you can't go out." Genki told her.

"You said that I could yesterday." Kuki reminded her politley.

"Oh, so I did." Genki remembered. "Can't you see them tomorrow?"

"Aw, mum it's Abby's birthday! We were going to have a party for her." Kuki said.

Genki rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, do you mind?" She asked the mother and son opposite her.

"Not at all." Booby shook his head.

"No, it's fine, let her play with her friends." Jackie smiled.

"Okay Kuki, but finish your meal first." Genki told her. Kuki nodded and stood up to let her friends in.

"Hi guys." Kuki smiled as she opened the door. "Come in, I just have to finish my dinner."

Her friends followed her in and stood quietly in the doorway as Kuki sat down to eat.

"Hello children." Genki smiled. They all greeted her politely. "Happy birthday Abby."

"Thanks Mrs Sanban." Abby nodded curtly.

Wally was looking at Kuki's guest, wondering who he was Kuki obviously noticed.

"Oh, guys this is my mum's boss Jackie, and her son Bob...Robert." Kuki introduced them.

"Hey." Bobby said with a smile.

"'Ello." Wally replied with a gruff tone.

Kuki finished her food and took her plate to the kitchen. And walked back into the dining room.

"Bye mum! Bye Jackie, bye Robert, it was nice to meet you." Kuki said curtly before leading her friends out.

"Be back by half eight Kuki!" Genki called.

"What a beautiful girl!" Jackie stated.

"Yes, she looks a lot like my mother." Genki smiled.

"You must be so proud of her." Jackie replied with a smile.

Genki nodded as she heard the door close.. "She's a good girl, she's got a wild side though."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you look snazzy!" Abby smiled as they walked out, she admired Kuki's dress and played with her hair. Then looked at Wally slyly. "Sexy or what huh Numbuh 4?"

Wally glared at her and scowled. "Just you wait!" He mumbled.

"So it was _my_ birthday today was it?" Abby laughed as they all walked down the road.

Kuki giggled. "She wouldn't let me go if it wasn't someone's birthday, but she was told that it was Hoagie's birthday last week and Wally's birthday last month."

Kuki sighed as her friends laughed and joked, was she going to tell them? She had to some time.

They went to the park where they all hung out. It was pretty cold and and was getting dark. Abby, Hoagie and Wally were climbing their favourite tree, Kuki was just sat underneath it, thinking.

Wally noticed how quiet she was and jumped down, sitting next to her.

"Look at the, they're so happy, free to do whatever they want." Kuki sighed sadly, watching twins skipping down the path laughing and playing. Wally watched them walk past.

"So are you." He shrugged.

Kuki sighed again, not saying anything.

"Kooks, are you okay?" He asked.

That was it, the tears fell and she sobbed quietly.

"Kooks? Kuki what's wrong?" He asked, placing an awkward hand on her arm. Kuki shook her head hastily.

Wally looked up at Abby and Hoagie, who were surprisingly making out in the tree. Wally's eyes widened in shock, since when were they together.

"Come on." He said to Kuki, helping her up. He then called to Abby and Hoagie. "Guys! We're going! See ya!"

There was no answer.

"Where are we going?" She sniffed.

Wally didn't answer, he just had a guiding hand on her shoulder blade. They soon got to Wally's house. He opened the door and led her to the back garden.

"This is where I come to chill out." He told her, taking off his shoes and sitting on the pool ledge to dip his feet in the water. "If I have a bad day, I sit here and just...let it go."

Kuki gave a weak smile and sat cross legged next to him. She'd calmed down at little now and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, looking at her hands she groaned.

"Now I've smudged all of my eyes." She gave a weak laugh.

Wally looked at her and gave a kind smile.

"Why do you wear make-up? It's not like you need it." He told her.

She smiled back at him. Wally took a deep, brave breath in and slowly moved closer to her, begging that he wouldn't screw up.

When Kuki noticed what they were doing she pulled back and turned away "Don't. Please." She whispered, hearing Wally embarrassed and disappointed sigh.

_'well there's your answer._' he thought to himself. _'she doesn't like you in that way and now you've made yourself look like a real doofus.'_

She began to cry again, Wally stared at her.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Hey you don't have to cry about it."

"It's not that!" Kuki sniffed.

Wally looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Kuki sighed and decided to tell him. "You know that boy who was in my house earlier?"

Wally nodded. "Why what did he do to ya?...If he hurt ya I swear I'll...!"

"No." Kuki chuckled. "He didn't do anything....I...I have to marry him."

"What!?!...Why!?!" Wally realised how stressed he'd gotten and cleared his throat. Then repeated softly. "Why?"

"It's an arranged marriage. Apparently, I don't get to chose who I want to marry." Kuki spat.

Wally sighed and was about to say something when Kuki lost her balance. He tried to grab her as she fell toward the pool but she already fell in.

"Kuki!" He yelled, hesitating nervously before taking a deep breath and diving into the water after her.

Kuki tried to fight the current as she sank down, down,

soon enough she hit ground and stood up, looking around her. It looked just like Cleveland, only the houses were on the opposite sides of the streets. Kuki looked around in confusion. Then remembered.

"I know where I am!" She exclaimed to herself. "I thought they closed this portal."

She looked down at her dress which was now soaked.

"Mum's going to kill me." She muttered.

She turned around to look at the other end of the road when she heard a beautiful singing.

_Like a bird that flies in the morning light  
__Or a butterfly in the spring  
__When your spirit rides on the wings of hope  
__you'll find your wings  
__For you're always free to begin again  
__And you're always free to believe  
__When you find that place where your heart belongs..._

The singer gasped as an old woman stormed up and took her earnings off her.

"Mrs. Crabbe!" She gasped. "Give that back! I earned that!"

The old woman sighed. "Yes, but you owe me! You're not living at my place and not paying rent young lady!"

With that, the woman stormed off, Kuki sighed sadly and walked up to the more than familiar girl.

"Negative Numbuh 3!" Kuki smiled. The girl turned around and looked at her in confusion.

"Positive Numbuh 3?" -3 asked. Kuki nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"I fell." Kuki replied.

-3 gave her a strange look.

"This place looks great." Kuki said, "Last time we came it was all freaky."

-3 smiled. "Yeah, we're working on it. It's looking pretty good huh? Now that we put negative four in his place. God I hate that kid."

Kuki giggled, her opposite was definitely her opposite, she could tell by the rips in her sweater, dirt on her face and lack of worry about frizzy hair shed was pretty much a tomboy. Her opposite also seemed very calm and quiet as opposed to Kuki's hyperactive, bubbly personality.

Although she seemed nice, she looked pretty grumpy too.

"So, how's life here?" Kuki asked, looking around.

-3 sighed. "Boring. Since there's hardly any rules here there's none to break."

Kuki laughed, "Sounds great to me. At home, I'm never left alone by my mum, she forgets that I'm not a kid anymore."

"Wow, I'm very sorry you have such a caring mum!" -3 scoffed. "Mine died two years ago, I'm stuck with that woman, she works in a rainbow monkeys shop, makes her own."

"Really? That sounds awesome!." Kuki smiled. "What's so bad about that?"

-3 gave a smile

_-3:_

_If I'd like to have my breakfast hot  
__Mrs. Crabbe will make me pay!  
__And I have to fetch the eggs myself and the barns  
__a mile away!  
__It's cold and wet, but still I get  
__an omelette on my plate,  
__But in my head I'm back in bed  
__Snuggled up and sleeping late._

"Really?" Kuki asked in shock.

-3 nodded. "What about you."

"Well." Kuki said guiltily.

"Well?"

_Kuki:_

_If I want some eggs I'll just call mum  
__and she'll soon come running in  
__And she serves them on a silver tray  
__and she brings the cookie tin  
__And while I eat  
__I hear the beat  
__As my favourite music plays_

_But I'd rather be in a library reading about flowers all day._

"The only thing is, my mum's making me get married to some guy I hardly know." Kuki sighed.

"Man, that sucks." -3 agreed.

"I just want to be normal, you know, have a normal life just like everyone else."

-3 smiled at her.

_-3:_

_I'm just like you You're just like me  
__There's somewhere else There's somewhere else we'd rather be  
__It's clear as day, sure as the sky is blue  
__That I am a girl like you_

"You've got such a beautiful singing voice." Kuki told her. "Do you do any singing?"

"Just earning extra cash on the streets, I work at Mrs. Crabbe's rainbow monkey shop. I design and make."

"Really?" Kuki asked wide eyed. -3 nodded. "But it must be so hard to make."

"Not really." -3 shrugged.

_-3:_

_First I choose a fabric from the rack  
__any that I find funky  
__then I stitch it in the from and back  
__and voila its a rainbow monkey_

_Kuki:_

_I play with my monkey  
__his name is chunky  
__and we dance around my room  
__and imagine life without the strife of an unfamiliar groom_

the two girls laughed.

_Kuki:_

_I'm just like you_

_-3:_

_I think that's true_

_Kuki:_

_You're just like me_

_-3:_

_Yes I can see_

_Both:_

_We take responsibility_

_-3:_

_We carry through_

_Kuki: _

_We carry through_

_both:_

_To what we need to do  
__Yes I am a girl like you_

_-3:_

_I'm just like you_

_Kuki:_

_I'm just like you_

_-3:_

_You're just like me_

_Kuki:_

_You're just like me_

_Both:_

_It's something anyone can see!  
__A heart that beats  
__a voice that speaks the truth  
__Yes I am a girl like you!_

"Well did you want to hang around or get back or what? You're soaked! You want an extra sweater or something?"

"I think I'd better get back. No thanks I'm fine, it'll only get wet going back anyway." Kuki laughed.

"It's weird how much we look alike." -3 said, examining Kuki.

"We could be sisters." Kuki agreed, then turned to show a heart shaped birthmark on her shoulder. "What about this birthmark?"

-3 pulled down apart of her sweater to show a clear shoulder. "I guess not." She replied.

They both jumped when there was a big splash coming from the pool that Kuki had come out of. Wally landed on the surface couching heavily.

"Ku...Kuki...Are you..." He said between coughs then looked up with wide eyes when he looked from one 3 to the other.

The two 3's looked at each other and giggled. Wally stood up and shook his head, shaking off water from his hair, which was like a big mop on his face.

"Well, We'd better go." Kuki laughed. "You should come up sometime, maybe sing at our wedding?"

"Really? Awesome! Thanks." -3 exclaimed.

"I'll send you an invite." Kuki laughed.

"I'll be at Mrs Crabbes." -3 replied.

"Bye!" Kuki waved, she linked arms with a confused Wally and jumped back into the water.

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews, You all knew that I couldn't go without making this a songfic X-P  
They're the songs from Barbie princess and the pauper- that I've messed with a little X-D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, that was weird." Wally said as they got to their normal Cleveland. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Kuki smiled.

"You're dripping wet." Wally pointed out. "Come on, we'd better get that dress dry before you catch pneumonia or your mum finds out, whichever's the most likely to happen."

Kuki laughed and followed him inside.  
They both sat outside calmly as they waited for Kuki's dress to dry, Kuki was sitting on the poolside with a foot dipping in the water, she was wearing one of Wally's hoodies and some of his sport shorts. She sucked on her lollipop with her feet dipped into the water. All of her make-up had washed out and she'd borrowed Mrs Beatles hair dryer, so her hair was back as it used to be.

Wally was lay on a deck chair. Despite the darkness outside, it wasn't too chilly, so they were okay.

"So, negative three's invited to your wedding. Why aren't I?" Wally asked as he pulled his lollipop out of his mouth.

Kuki smiled. "Of course you are. Hey Wally look!"

Kuki pointed at a small calico kitten that was being chased by two German Shepard dogs, it squeezed through the gate into Wally's garden where it was safe, the dogs couldn't fit through. Kuki stood up and walked over to it. The little kitten cowered as Kuki went to pick it up.

"It's okay." Kuki said quietly. "It's okay kitty...I won't hurt you."

Kuki petted it gently on it's head and picked it up when it understood that she meant it no harm.

"Aww, Wally look how cute she is." Kuki squeaked, walking back to her cross legged position by the pool, she stroked the feline's head gently.

"Where'd she come from?" Wally wondered, Kuki shrugged.

"She's real skinny...You think she's okay?" Kuki asked, holding the kitten up to look at her.

Wally shrugged and stood up. "I don't know. Maybe she's hungry."

He walked into the house and came back out with a dish of milk. Placing it on the floor next to Kuki. Then sitting back on the deck chair. The kitten immediatley jumped from Kuki's lap and began lapping at the milk.

"She's so cute." Kuki sighed happily as she petted the kitten. "What do you think we should call her?"

"What?" Wally asked in confusion.

Kuki looked up and giggled. "Well she has to have a name silly."

"That means you're keeping her?" Wally stated.

Kuki nodded. "Course, she doesn't look like she has an owner, she doesn't have a collar or anything. We can't just leave her in the streets, you saw those big mean dogs after her."

Wally shrugged in defeat. "Fine, but your mum's going to kill you."

"I'm going to call her Orchid." Kuki told him.

"Orchid?" Wally repeated in disbelief.

Kuki nodded, "Yeah, like the pretty flowers."

Wally rolled his eyes. Kuki and her flowers, he chuckled to himself, one of the things that he loved about her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they watched the kitten drinking it's milk hungrily.

"So, it's definitely happening then?" Wally questioned her.

"What?" Kuki asked, looking up at him.

"The wedding."

Kuki nodded sadly. "I don't get a choice...well, I do...It's either Bobby or someone else that dad chooses."

Wally sighed and sat up. "Is it even legal?"

"Yeah, with parent's consent, which they'll obviously get." Kuki replied. "They don't ask for the bride's consent though."

"Yeah you do. You have the I do's...Just don't say that you do." Wally told her.

Kuki grimaced. "If I do, my parents would disown me."

Wally looked at her in sorrow.

"Why do you care anyway?" Kuki asked.

Wally blushed. "Well...I...I'm your friend...I just...want you to be happy."

Kuki smiled at him. "Aw, that's so sweet."

Kuki walked over and hugged Wally, he surprised her by hugging back. Kuki giggled and tightened her grip and perched on the edge of the chair as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the hug. She felt Wally gulp and smiled, she was so relaxed. When she opened her eyes again she glanced at Wally's watch and gasped.

"It's quarter to nine!" She exclaimed. "Mom's going to kill me!"

She stood up quickly and picked up Orchid, running toward the gate.

"Kuki wait! I'll come with you!" Wally called, he stood up and sprinted until he was alongside her.

She smiled at him as they got to her house, Kuki hid Orchid under the hoodie.

"Thanks for walking me back." She smiled.

"No problem." Wally replied. "Oh, you forgot your dress."

Kuki looked at her clothes and remembered that she was wearing Wally's clothes. "Oh, I'd better walk back with you and get it..."

"Don't worry about it," Wally laughed. "I'll just bring it over for you tomorrow."

"Thanks." Kuki smiled again. "Night."

"See you tomorrow Kuki." Wally replied, walking down the driveway, he gave a wave as he walked down the path.

Kuki sighed and closed the door she turned into the kitchen to be met by her angry mother.

"Where have you been I've been worried sick." Genki scolded her.

"Sorry I'm late mum, I just...lost track of the time." Kuki sighed, pulling out a carrot stick from the fridge and nibbling on it.

"I was worried sick, I called your friend Nigel's parents house to see if you were in that tree house, you weren't. So I called Abby, she said that you'd come home."

"Mum, it's been like fifteen minutes, will you just chill?" Kuki said.

"Chill? For all I knew you could have been kidnapped!" Genki sobbed. "I would have had to call everyone, say that the wedding was no longer on as I'd lost you!"

Kuki rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath before taking a sip of water. "I'm not _that _lucky."

"And why aren't you wearing your dress? Whose clothes are they?" Genki asked in disgust and shock.

Kuki smirked. "Oh, I forgot to ask his name, he just asked if we wanted to swap clothes."

"Kuki!" Her mother exclaimed.

Kuki laughed. "I'm kidding mum! I just borrowed them off Wally 'cause I had an accident with my dress. Mrs Beatles is sorting it out for me."

Genki sighed and put a worn out hand over her forehead. "Sweetie, you're getting married in three weeks...You can't just go around willingly destroying your clothes so coming home in some random boys jumper and shorts."

"I only came home in them because I forgot to change. I was in a rush to get back." Kuki said innocently.

Genki gave a tired sigh. "Just go to bed darling, we'll discuss this tomorrow."

Kuki groaned and walked up her stairs, slamming the door to her room in frustration. She sighed and pulled Orchid out from the hoodie. Kuki lay down and cuddled her, burying her face into the kittens soft fur. Orchid purred gently as both Kuki and the kitten fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuki woke up to the tempting smell of bacon and sausage. She sat up and got out of bed, petting Orchid before walking out of her room and closing the door.

Her mother smiled as she walked down the stairs. "Eat up Kuki, we've got a busy day planned, you'll need all of your strength."

Kuki smiled and sat down. She'd been vegetarian for over two months now and had given up on telling her mother that she no longer ate meat. She picked up some kitchen roll and acted like she was wiping her hands from the bacon grease, then used it to wrap up the bacon strips and sausage and place it in her pocket discreetly.

"Why, what's happening today?" Kuki asked.

"Mushi's coming over and you're getting your dress fitted." Genki told her.

"Already?"

"Well the wedding is just under a week. Most people have got every plan in the book sorted by now." Genki replied.

"A week? What happened to three weeks?" Kuki chocked on her milk that she was sipping.

Genki turned and sighed. "Oh, we brought it forward so that it mixes with when Robert's family are visiting, it saves them two trips."

"Thanks for telling me." Kuki muttered under her breath.

"Oh, by the way." Genki told her. "This is your engagement ring."

Kuki took the ring and looked at it, it was beautiful. Sadly, she put it on her finger. She grabbed an apple and glass of milk and walked up the stairs. When she got into her room, she placed the meat down onto her desk for Orchid, the kitten jumped up onto the desk and nibbled at it happily.

"Looks like you enjoy my mum's cooking more than I do." Kuki laughed and poured a little milk onto the desk for her. "I'll get you some real cat food soon, that stuff can't be good for you."

"Kuki!" Her mum called from downstairs. "Get ready to go in five."

"Okay." Kuki sighed and quickly got changed, and did her hair and make up,

"Bye kitty. I won't be long." Kuki said, kissing Orchid on the head. She walked toward the door then looked back. With a smile, she picked up one of her huge green bags and carefully placed Orchid into it.

Walking down the stairs, Kuki noticed a grumpy looking Mushi and followed her sister and mother out of the door.

It was pretty boring looking for dresses, she'd imagined looking for wedding dresses to be the happiest day of her life. But she hated it. Kuki guessed that it was because it wasn't the wedding that she'd always wanted. She was being rushed into it with a boy she hardly knew. When Kuki used to think weddings, when she was ten, she used to think of her and Wally, but she left that thought when she turned thirteen and decided that he liked her as no more than a friend.

Her mother started to cry and Kuki rolled her eyes and just wished that she'd get on with it. Mushi had already found her bridesmaids dress. Genki was now getting irritated with Kuki's obnoxious behaviour.

"Well do you like this one?" Genki sighed.

"_I _like every one that I've tried on." Kuki replied in the same tone.

"Well which one do you want?" Genki asked.

"I don't care!" Kuki hollered, she stormed into the changing room and got extremely irritated by not being able to get out of the dress. The assistant woman came and helped her out of it and Kuki threw back on her clothes. It's hard to give an effective diva fit when you need assistance.

"Where are you going?" Genki demanded.

"For a walk." Kuki replied, opening the shop door.

"Kuki we don't have time for this. What about your dress?" Genki sighed.

"You choose for me." Kuki said walking out of the door. "You're good at that."

She stormed down the road into the park.

"Hey Kuki!" She heard Abby call. "Where have you been girl? We called for you!"

"Sorry, I...got caught up." She looked around at her two friends. "Where's Wally?"

"He's grounded." Hoagie told her with a laugh. "He didn't tell his mum that he was walking you home."

"Oh." Kuki felt guilty.

"So are you hanging out or what?" Abby asked.

Kuki nodded.

"Well, I'll race you both to the tree!" Hoagie said, randomly sprinting away. Abby and Kuki looked at one another and decided to take a nice stroll to their destination.

"You okay girl?" Abby asked as they walked along the path. "You look a little down."

Kuki didn't say anything, just nodded.

"So...Wally walked you home?" Abby changed the subject with a tormenting voice.

Kuki gave a small smile and nodded.

"Anything _happen_?"Abby hinted.

Kuki just shook her head.

"Kuki. What is wrong with you, you're so quiet." Abby stood still and held Kuki's path.

"I suppose I'd better tell you guys." Kuki replied. She continued walking, then sat down opposite Hoagie in front of the tree. Abby followed.

"Tell us what?" Abby asked.

Kuki took a deep breath then told her friends about the arranged marriage before bursting into tears again. She rested her head on Abby's lap as she cried and sniffed. Abby comforted her friend calmly, Hoagie sat by and watched them both with concern.

"Sorry." Kuki chuckled as she sat up, wiping her eyes.

Abby smiled at her. "Don't sweat it girl. I'd get in a tiz about it too."

Kuki laughed as the three of them went into a group hug.

"You're both invited by the way." Kuki laughed heartily. Abby and Hoagie smiled, loving the way that she was looking on the bright side. "Oh, and..."

Kuki chuckled evilly, taking her mind off the wedding by irritating Abby and Hoagie.  
"Since when did you two kiss in that tree?"

Hoagie and Abby blushed. "Well, it was sort of a spur of the moment thing." Abby informed her.

Kuki laughed. "As they are."

"Kuki!" She heard her mother call from the entrance to the park. She sounded angry.

"I'd better go guys." Kuki stood up and walked toward her mother.

Genki said nothing when Kuki walked over to her, she just pointed a finger to indicate to go home. When they got back home Genki finally spoke to her.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me like that Kuki. Maybe you don't like this but there was no need to act like that!..." Genki scolded her.

Kuki stayed silent and just switched off to her mothers lecturing.

"...Me and your father had an arranged marriage when we were your age, it's a family tradition. Mushi will do it when she reaches your age too."

"My age!?! Mum I'm thirteen!" Kuki yelled. "I'm nowhere near finishing my education yet! I planned to have a life before I got married! And I wanted it to be out of love! Nothing else!"

"It won't stop your education!" Genki told her. "So what is it? You just want the wedding called off?"

"I never wanted it called on!" Kuki screamed back. She turned and began storming up the stairs.

"If it's what you really want then I'll cancel the wedding. But don't expect me and your father to be very proud of you. How dare you bring such shame to our family!"

"Shame!?! I bring such shame!?! Mum! This isn't even a family to shame! You never care! Dad's never around! And Mushi's gone to live with Grandma!" Kuki yelled at the top of the stairs before slamming her door shut.

"That's it!" Genki growled. "You're going to get married in five days! That's final!"

Kuki dived onto her bed and sobbed continuously. Orchid jumped next to her and began batting at her head gently. She picked Orchid up and cuddled her close, crying a waterfall. Soon crying herself to sleep.

* * *

She was awoken by a cold draught. When she looked around the room, it must have been late at night or very early in the morning as it was so dark. She realised that she was still wearing her clothes instead of pyjamas.

A not too distant meowing was heard Kuki looked around the room for Orchid and noticed that her window was open. She looked out of it to see a small crate, inside it was the small kitten, meowing in distress.

"Stupid mean bullies!" Kuki sneered under her breath. She quickly tip toed down the stairs and opened the front door. When she got to the crate, she went to lift it up, but was interrupted when two anonymous boys around her age grabbed her, placing a big bag over her. The one boy picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. She felt him walking, kicking and punching as hard as she could didn't work, she was helpless.

* * *

The two boys took Kuki into a small cottage in the middle of nowhere, where they locked her in a bedroom. She looked around the room for a way to get out. The window was open but it had bars on it, Kuki wouldn't be able to squeeze through.

"Let me out! Let me out of here now!" Kuki screamed. Banging on the door.

"Right away Numbuh 3." One of the boys said. The other boy smacked him across the head.

"Right away Numbuh 3!" He mocked, and hit him again. "We're in charge here numbskull."

There was a knock on the door and the boys opened it.

"Alright boss?" The one boy smiled. "We've got her, and she's locked in that room over there."

"Does she know I'm behind it?" The mysterious figure asked.

"Not a clue." The other boy replied.

"Good, keep her here until the weddings cancelled. Then I'll come back and _find _her. Then be rewarded with Kuki's hand in marriage!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Kuki, Kuki. Come out of your room will you love?" Genki called. "It's lunchtime, you haven't been out all morning. Haven't you eaten?"

Genki was stood outside Kuki's room with a sandwich, a salad and a packet of crisps on a tray.

"Sweetie, please talk to me." Genki sighed. Then put the tray on the floor then walked downstairs. "I've left you some food here for if you want it."

About an hour later, Kuki hadn't come out of her room, Genki answered the door as the bell rang. It was Wally.

"Hi Mrs Sandban." Wally smiled. "I brought Kuki's dress back...is she in?"

Genki smiled. "Yes, she's up in her room dear."

"Mind if I go see her." Wally asked.

Genki nodded and stepped aside for Wally to come in. "Will you let me know how she is when you come out dear? She hasn't been out all day."

"Sure." Wally replied. He walked up the stairs and up to Kuki's room.

"Hey Kooks, it's me." Wally called, knocking on her door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Wally? Is her food still by the door?" Genki called up.

Wally looked on the floor to see the silver tray and food. "Yeah." He called back.

"Could you take it in and try to get her to eat something?"

"Sure Mrs Sanban." Wally called back. He picked up the tray and opened the door.

"Kuki, I brought back your dress. Sorry I couldn't yesterday I...Kooks? You in here?" He put the tray and dress on the bed. Then came out into the hallway.

"Mrs Sanban! Kuki's not in here!" He called.

"What are you talking about Wally, of course she's in there!" Genki yelled back, walking up the stairs.

She looked in Kuki's room and began to panic, she opened all of Kuki's cupboards and looked anywhere where she might be. A knock on the door was heard and Genki went to answer it, Wally looked around on the top landing to check that Kuki wasn't in any of the other rooms.

"Numbuh 4, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Ace smiled as he walked up the stairs. Wally saw him and scowled.

"What are you doing here Kid?" Wally asked as politely as possible.

"I did come to ask Kuki on a date, but when Mrs Sanban said that she was missing, I said that I'd help look for her, anyway...shall we look for any clues of her whereabouts?" Ace replied walking into Kuki's room.

"Creep." Wally muttered following.

Ace soon walked over with a purple piece of paper. On it read:

_I'm sick of my life being ruled for me. I'm going away to somewhere where I can live. Goodbye forever. Kuki x_

He showed it to Genki, who nearly swooned as she passed it to Wally.

"Purple? And black ink?" Wally asked.

"Oh how observant." Ace replied sarcastically. Consoling Mrs Sanban.

Wally thought. "She always uses pink or white paper. And either blue or green pen."

Ace scoffed. "How is that any clue as to where she's gone genius?"

Ace took Genki out of the room and Wally followed. Genki sat on the couch in despair as Ace made her a coffee.

"Thank you Ace, you're such a caring boy." Genki smiled sadly as he handed her the cup.

Ace smiled back. "Anything I can do to help you find her Mrs Sanban, please let me know."

Ace left them and walked out of the room. Wally followed him quietly and slyly. He stopped when he noticed a small crate outside Kuki's window. Watching Ace's path, he walked over to it and lifted it up.

"Orchid?" He exclaimed when he saw the little kitten, picking her up gently. "Where's Kuki?"

The kitten mewed and wriggled out of his hands. She jumped to the floor gracefully then backed away from Wally.

"What? I ain't gonna hurt ya'." Wally said gently. Orchid hissed at him and ran in the opposite direction.

"Great." Wally muttered to himself. "If Kuki ever gets back, she'll kill me for losing the cruddy cat."

* * *

Kuki sighed as she sat on the bed, she'd given up banging on the door and looking for other escape routes. She heard a meow and looked at the window.

"Orchid!" She smiled, running to the window. The kitten easily fit through the bars of the window. Kuki picked her up and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy to see you!"

She placed the kitten down on the bed and sat next to her, petting her head gently. There was a knock on the door, Kuki placed Orchid under the bed, shushing her and one of the boys, Kuki found out was called Tom walked in.

"Hi, I thought you might be hungry Numbuh 3." he said, placing a plate of sandwiches on the small closet.

Kuki smiled. "Thankyou."

The boy smiled, then walked straight out of the room, then poked his head round the door. "Don't tell Sam that I gave it you. Please?"

Kuki nodded and Tom walked out. Kuki tapped her fingers on the floor to bring Orchid back out from under the bed. Then she walked over to the sandwich and began to eat it hungrily, saving the crusts for the little kitten.

* * *

"Okay, you've done it a few times, you can do it again." Wally told himself as he was stood by the poolside. He hyperventilated as he jumped into the water and held his breath as he sank further down. Finally, he jumped up into the air and landed on the ground, (Like they do when they go into that pool, its weird.) Walking down the street, it puzzled him at how it was like looking into a mirror of his own street. Everything was opposite. He soon came to a shop named 'Mrs Crabbe's Rainbow Monkey store.'

Kuki had mentioned some sort of rainbow monkey shop, so Wally walked in.

"Why hello there Sir are you looking for a rainbow monkey for a special someone? Or maybe even yourself?...I can assure you that we only sell the best quality rainbow monkeys here and they're all made by hand..." The woman greeted.

Wally prevented himself from gagging at the sight of the amount of rainbow monkeys, it was like walking into a ten year old Kuki's room.

"Actually, I want to talk to one of the girls here, erm, I don't really know her name. Ikuk? (pronounced Eye coook)" He said as politely as he could.

The woman gave a look of disbelief and walked out of the room, Negative Numbuh 3 soon came out from behind the door. She smiled and walked out of the shop so that her boss wouldn't hear their conversation, Wally followed her.

"Is it the wedding already?" Negative Numbuh 3 grinned, "I can't believe she actually sent for me to sing for her."

"Actually." Wally replied glumly. "I need your help."

"What? Why?" Ikuk asked in confusion.

Wally looked around the check that nobody was looking. Then leant over and whispered in her ear. "Kuki's missing, I need you to help me find her."

"B...But what can I do?" -3 shrugged.

"Pretend to be her...just until I figure out where she is."

"Are you out of your mind?" -3 scoffed.

"Just listen..." Wally sighed. "I think that the Kid's got something to do with it. If you pretend to be Numbuh 3 then I can trick him into showing where she's hidden...And if she's hurt I swear I'll..."

Wally stopped himself and sighed. -3 was about to refuse but watched Wally with pity.

"Count me in." She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow, this place is weird." -3 said as she looked around Wally's street.

"Stay over here out of sight." Wally told her, she came away from the gate and sat on a deck chair as Wally paced back and forth near the pool.

"Erm, Numbuh 4?" -3 asked. He looked up at her. "There's one small problem...I don't act anything like Numbuh 3, or know _how _she acts."

Wally smiled. "Well, it's lucky I'm here. I spend enough time with her to know everything about her."

-3 listened carefully as Wally explained to her.

"Well, do you know how calm you are?" Wally said, -3 nodded. "Well, she's nothing like that, Kuki's hyperactive and so easily amused, the slightest thing can amaze her."

-3 laughed as Wally told her how to act.

"But what about my eyes?" -3 asked once she'd learnt all that she had to. It had taken them at least two hours to learn everything that there was to know, it was beginning to get dark already.

"What _about _your eyes?" Wally shrugged.

"When we attacked you years ago, you noticed that I wasn't Numbuh 3 by looking in my eyes." -3 explained.

Wally remembered. "Oh...they won't notice that."

"Are you sure, then why did you?" -3 questioned him. Wally shrugged.

"I...I...I think that it was just cause you're eyes weren't as happy as Kuki's were, but right now it won't really matter..." Wally waffled on.

"You you really care about her don't you?" -3 smiled.

Wally scoffed. Acting appalled at her comment, then changed the subject. "Come on, we'll take you back."

* * *

"Don't worry Mrs Sanban, I'm sure she'll be home soon." Ace said as he and Genki sat on the couch.

Genki smiled sadly.

"Well if she's not back soon, I'm afraid we'll have to cancel the wedding Genki." Jackie told her.

Genki had called Jackie and Robert over to explain Kuki's running away, Ace had paid a visit in between (to try and cancel the wedding). Wanting some support, Genki had invited Ace in to sit with her and listen to the conversation.

There was soon a knock at the door.

"Let me get it." Ace smiled, he stood up and went to open the door.

His eyes widened when he saw Wally and his companion. "Wally, Kuki?"

Genki heard and ran out into the hallway. Jackie and Robert followed, Robert smiled when he saw her.

"Kuki? Darling you're back!" Genki cried as she ran and hugged Kuki.

"Mum!" -3 smiled, hugging Genki back tightly.

"Where have you been?" Genki asked.

-3 sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ran away." She then glared at Ace.

_'Wow, she's good._ Wally thought.

"Where's my glasses? I can't see you too well?" Genki said, looking around. Wally saw them on the shelf and picked them up, but hid them behind his back. Kuki's mother was sure to notice something about -3 that wasn't Kuki like, despite their identical appearances.

"I still think that we should cancel the wedding. Kuki obviously wasn't happy with it." Jackie said.

Wally glanced at -3, who shook her head. "N...No, I know it's the right thing to do."

Wally smiled, she knew what she was doing. If the wedding was cancelled, Ace would go ahead with his plan.

"Well then we'll have to get all the arrangements done, the weddings in four days."

"Four days!?!" Both Wally and -3 exclaimed, Wally cleared his throat and avoided all eye contact. -3 chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I forgot about how soon it was."

Ace was glaring at everyone in the doorway. "Well, I'd...better get home." He said, turning around.

"Everything alright Ace?" Wally asked before Ace walked out of the door.

"Fine, why wouldn't it be?" Ace glared back at him then stormed away.

"I'd better get going too." Wally replied. "Bye Kuki."

"But Wally, we have to know everything about how you found Kuki!" Genki exclaimed.

"Erm, well...Kuki could tell you that." Wally said. -3 glared at him.

"We want to hear both of the stories." Genki smiled. Wally sighed in defeat. "I'll ring your mother and say that you're here."

"Okay, sure." He replied, walking back inside.

* * *

Tom and Sam sat outside the room that Kuki was in, they were playing cards

"Well I know that you've got a five of hearts!" Tom boasted.

Sam scoffed. "How do you know?"

"I saw it." Tom smiled.

"You mean you cheated?" Sam growled.

Kuki giggled listening to them, neither of these boys were overly bright, but Tom was just borderline to being a complete idiot, he seemed nicer than Sam though, what Sam lacked in brains, he made up for in toughness, kind of like Wally. Only Kuki liked Wally

"Yeah." Then Tom thought about what he said. "I mean...No."

"Help! Help!" Kuki screamed. Her plan was complete.

"What? What is it Numbuh 3?" Tom called.

"What are you screaming about." Sam sighed.

"There's a ghost in here!! Please help!" Kuki yelled. "Hurry!"

The key turned in the lock and Sam and Tom ran in, they screamed when they saw the white bed sheet that Kuki had hung up to make the figure of a ghost. Orchid was tugging at it, making it float and wiggle.

"Get it! Quick!" Kuki told them.

"Go on!" Sam pushed Tom forward.

"What? But...But you're closer!" Tom whimpered, running behind him.

"Now Orchid!" Kuki yelled. Orchid tugged the sheet right down and it fell on top of Tom and Sam.

"Sorry guys." Kuki said while running out of the room. She ran as fast as possible out of the cottage and hid behind a nearby tree to catch her breath. The two boys came running out and looked around.

"Great! We've lost her. The boss is going to kill us!" Sam growled.

"Well, we weren't very hospitable towards her." Tom replied dimly. "It's no wonder she wanted to go."

Sam snarled and smacked him across the head then walked back into the cottage. Tom rubbed his sore head, then followed him.

Kuki smiled, then continued to run, Orchid followed her closely.

* * *

Ace arrived at the cottage, Wally had managed to get out and follow him. He jumped off his bike and hid as Ace stood at the door.

"H...Hi boss." Sam smiled nervously as he opened the door, Ace pushed him in and yelled.

"How did she escape?!?" He shouted.

"Who?" Sam said, acting dumb.

"Numbuh 3 you Moron!" Ace spat.

Sam smiled nervously again. "B...But she's here...Sleeping!"

"Where?" Ace mocked in the same tone, giving a sarcastic smile.

"But you don't want to wake her up do you?" Sam said. Ace rolled his eyes.

"Show me! now!"

Sam showed him to the room where Kuki was being kept. Wally ran over to the windowsill and peeked in.  
Tom was sat on the bed, covered with make-up that made him look like a drag queen and the blanket wrapped around him.

"Who interrupts my slipper?" He said in a high voice.

"It's slumber you dolt." Sam sighed. "And she wouldn't talk like that!"

"Slumber! Right." Tom squeaked.

"Get out of that bed!" Ace yelled, grabbing the covers and pulling them from Tom, he picked them both up and held them by their collars. "I can figure out how she escaped with you boneheads watching her...but why didn't she tell her mum that she'd been kidnapped?"

He threw the two boys to the floor.

"Somethings not right." Ace thought aloud as he paced.

"Crud!" Wally hissed as he broke the bar on the window that he was leaning on. He ducked to stop Ace from seeing him but Ace had already ran out of the front door and was now stood in front of him.

"What do you want Beatles?" Ace growled.

"I know what you've done and you won't get away with I....Hey|! Get off me!" Wally growled, being cut off his sentence as Tom and Sam crept up and grabbed him from behind.

* * *

"Hello? Can I reverse charges please?" Kuki asked in the phone box that she was stood in, she gave them the number and Genki answered.

"Hello?" She sounded happy.

"Hi, mum! It's me Kuki!" Kuki said.

"Sorry?" Genki replied, confused.

"It's Kuki." Kuki repeated.

"No, my daughters here, there's no use in doing petty prank calls." Genki sighed. "Now you've wasted my phone bill."

"What? But mum!" Kuki said, the phone hung up. Kuki sighed. "Great."


	7. Chapter 7

Orchid pawed at her feet and meowed.

Kuki thought the sighed. "Come on Orchid, we've got a long walk."

It was a very long walk, they got lost three times, eventually, they got back to Kuki's block.

"Wally? Are you here?" She whispered through the gate to his garden. It was now so dark that the only light provided was house and street lights.

She opened it and walked in. "Numbuh 4?"  
Kuki picked up a small stone and threw it at the window that she knew was Wally's room, there was no reply. She looked down at the pool.

"Maybe -3 will know what to do." She whispered. "Come on Orchid."

She picked the little kitten up and jumped into the pool. When she returned the other end, she walked down the street to find the rainbow monkey shop. She finally found it and walked in.

"Where have you been!?!" The old woman yelled at her.

"Mrs Crabbe?" Kuki asked.

"Are you drunk or something?" The woman shouted, "Of course I am, who were you expecting, mother Teresa?"

She grabbed Kuki's arm and pulled her through to the other room. Orchid followed.

"Not done yet?" Mrs Crabbe said to a girl in there, it was Fanny...Well...Ynnaf (ee-naf)...-86. "If you weren't such a lazy cow then you'd have three of them done by now."

"How could you talk to someone like that?" Kuki said in disgust. Mrs Crabbe turned around and gave an angry look of shock.

"Just who do you think you are? I don't know what's gotten into you Ikuk! But if you don't can it soon then there's no pay for you and your out on the streets begging for food and money!" She stated, walking through the other room.

"Get to work, neither of you are sleeping until every rainbow monkey's finished!"

She slammed the door and Kuki stood in bewilderment.

-86 stared at Kuki intently.

"Ikuk, what's gotten into you?" She said. "You know we can't answer Mrs Crabbe back, let's just hope that she'll have too much to drink tonight and forget about it...anyway. Wasn't that Yllaw (Ee-la-w) that called to see you? What were you doing with him. I thought you hated him too!"

"Wow, too many questions." Kuki said as she repeated them all in her head to answer them. "Okay, I'm not Ikuk. I didn't know. And I'm guessing that Yllaw's -4, so yeah, I do hate him."

"What do you mean you're not Ikuk? Who else would you be?"

"I'm Kuki, positive Numbuh 3." Kuki replied with a smile.

"Really?" -86 asked. Kuki nodded. "What are you doing down here? And where's Ikuk?"

"Well...I don't really know." Kuki shrugged...

* * *

"Look, I'm really sorry about that argument dear." Genki said as she handed -3 her meal and sat at the table to eat her own.

The food was presented beautifully, it just looked so tasty, especially the chicken nuggets. -3 had to stop herself from eating the nuggets as she remembered Wally telling her that Kuki did.

"Me too." -3 replied.

"I'm really sorry about this arranged marriage, it's just that I wanted to pick you a good husband before your father picked one of his friends sons." Genki sighed.

"It's okay. I understand." -3 replied, nibbling on her chips.

"Really?" Genki asked. -3 nodded. Genki smiled. "Well, why don't we have a little girly night? Get out the chocolates, beauty products and soppy movies?"

-3 nodded excitedly. She was never really a fan of beauty stuff or romantic movies, but who didn't like chocolate? And it was great to spend quality time with her...erm, Kuki's mum. She quickly finished her meal, leaving meat on the plate and joined Genki on the couch.

_'This is great'_ -3 thought _'her mum's not so bad, she just cares about Kuki and isn't good at showing it.'_

* * *

"So why are you guys here?" Kuki asked as she pulled off her engagement ring and placed in on a small piece of ribbon.

"Well, after you guys left, we all worked together to get society back to how it should be...but of course DNK stopped and since we left our parents to work for DNK, they didn't want us back. Me and Ikuk didn't really like rainbow monkeys but Mrs Crabbe offered to give us a home." -86 explained. "We took it just because we had nowhere else to go, and now were stuck here for the rest of our lives doing her work for her while she goes to parties, shops, you name it."

"That's horrible." Kuki agreed. Placing the ribbon around Orchid's neck and slipping a 'Mrs Crabbe's rainbow monkey store' tag in the ring.

"We have a cat that slips in and out so I'm sure you pretty little kitten can." -86 smiled.

"Find Wally Orchid, he'll understand it...hopefully." Kuki told her kitten. She petted Orchid on the head. Orchid jumped down and slipped out of the room.

"Well," -86 sighed. "I'd better carry on with these rainbow monkeys. There's a small couch over there if you want to rest. I bet you're really tired. Ouch, my hands are aching so much from all of this cruddy sewing."

* * *

"Morning darling." Genki said as she opened the curtians of Kuki's room. -3 woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. That was the best sleep that she'd had since...ever.

"I made you some breakfast dear." Genki said, placing a tray on Ikuk's lap.

"Really?" Ikuk beamed. "In bed!?!"

"Course dear." Genki smiled as if Ikuk was being strange.

"Oh, thankyou." Ikuk said. Still beaming. "Wow, look at all this food! Want some?"

"It's okay dear, I've already eaten." Genki assured her.

"But there's enough to feed an army!" Ikuk exclaimed, still beaming, then realised that she was not acting anything like Kuki so shut up and started to eat.

"Well, I'll run you a bath, would like bubbles, salts or oils?" Genki asked, walking out of the room.

"Everything!" Ikuk smiled.

Genki smiled and shook her head. _'she's always so hyper'_ she thought and laughed to herself as she turned on the taps and began to pour in bubble bath, salts and oils.

"It's ready darling." Genki called as the doorbell rang. She dried her hands on a towel and walked downstairs to open the door.

"Jackie, Robert, what a nice surprise." She smiled.

"We thought that we'd just drop in, if that's okay?" Jackie replied.

"That's no problem." Genki told them. "Come in, the kettle's just boiled."

"Wow, I might never come out!" Ikuk sighed in bliss as she lay in the bath. "So this is why people like bubble baths so much, they're so relaxing. Sooo much nicer than Mrs Crabbe's cold shower."

"Kuki! Jackie and Robert are here!" Genki called up.

Ikuk groaned, she didn't want to get out, then sighed, stood up and got out. She put on a dressing gown before walking back into Kuki's room to get dressed.

"Okay, I'll be right down!" She called.

* * *

"There, this one's finished!" Kuki smiled proudly as she held up a rather deformed rainbow monkey.

Not one part of it's body was the same colour, it had an eye hanging off, an upside down nose, half stitched on tail and a scary look on it's face.

"Sort of." Kuki sighed in embarressment. "And it only took me all night...I never thought that it would be so hard to make one."

"Please Numbuh 3, you don't have to do it honestly." -86 told her. She had been working on the most beautiful rainbow monkey that Kuki had ever seen, it was pink with gold running patterns along it, like small plants, it also had gold swirls. It had sparkling blue eyes and the biggest smile that Kuki had ever seen.

"But, I can't let you do it all by yourself." Kuki replied, trying to fix her attempt. "Yours is amazing, where did you learn to do that?"

-86 smiled warmly. "About three years of hard working practice."


	8. Chapter 8

-3 walked down the stairs and met with her mother in the living room. Her mother was sat in a single seat. There was another very pretty Asian woman sat on the couch, brown hair and dark brown eyes to match, she was around Genki's age. The boy sat next to her looked around -3's age, if not a little older. She guessed that this was Jackie and Robert only because Genki had yelled it up the stairs.

And by Jackie and Robert, Ikuk guessed that it was the boy who Kuki was promised to, as Wally had only described Robert as 'a pretty boy, up his own backside, chump, know it all, sly...'

"Morning." Robert smiled as she perched on the armrest next to Genki.

"Morning." -3 replied.

"Kuki, why don't you go make us a tea? You made such lovely ones the other day dear." Genki asked.

"Sure mum." -3 smiled, she stood up and walked out of the room.

She put the kettle on boil and pulled out the cups.

"Now what do I do?" She thought aloud in a whisper, she'd never made tea or coffee before.

"Hey, thought you could use some company." Robert said as he walked in.

Ikuk turned around and smiled nervously. "Oh Robert."

"Bobby." He reminded her.

Ikuk smiled again. "Bobby, any idea what they want."

Bobby shrugged and walked back in to ask them. _'great, he's going to know I'm not Kuki when he sees that I can't make a simple cup of tea.' _She thought.

Bobby came back in. "Your mum wants a coffee, mine wants a tea." He told her.

Ikuk sighed and leaned on the work surface. The kettle snapped, making Ikuk jump. She picked up the kettle and held it over the cup, some boiling water tipped her hand and she gasped and dropped the kettle. Bobby stood up instantly and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gently taking her hand and checking it. "Well, it doesn't look like a bad burn at least...it looks like you moved in time anyway."

Ikuk looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I guess I'm just being a little clumsy today."

Bobby gave a light-hearted chuckle. "Here, put it under the cold tap just to stop it blistering or something. I'll do the drinks."

"Thanks." Ikuk said as she put her hand under the faucet, it stung, really stung, but it didn't really bother her, she'd been through worse pain before. She used to be in the DNK for crying out loud.

"You seem pretty distracted." Bobby told her as he put the tea bags, sugar and coffee into the cups. "You okay?"

"Y...yeah." Ikuk stuttered. "I...think I'm...just tired."

"Yeah, I bet you're real worn out." Bobby replied. "Be right back."

He took the cups through to Genki and Jackie then came back and sat at the table, placing a cup of tea on one side of the table for her and held one himself. Ikuk turned off the faucet and went and sat with him at the table. Sipping her tea gratefully.

"Did you run away because you didn't want to get married?" Bobby asked after a seconds silence.

Ikuk shook her head. "I ran away because a lot of things." She replied.

"I mean, if you don't want to get married, I'll just call it off, they can't make us go on with it if neither of us want to do it." Bobby replied.

Ikuk smiled again warmly. "No, really, it wasn't anything against you. You're real sweet."

Bobby chuckled. Ikuk stared at him, he was so handsome. Such welcoming eyes, such a warming smile, such a calming atmosphere around him.

"You know, it's actually real great just sitting here with you. I mean, I'm getting to know the real you." Bobby told her.

"Yeah, real me." Ikuk sighed, _'if he found out that she wasn't Kuki...'_

"There's just something about you." Bobby grinned, resting an arm on the table. "You're honest and not scared to show who you really are...I love that."

"Robert, we'd better go, I have to do a few things at the office!" Jackie called, she was stood at the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kuki." Bobby smiled shyly as he stood up. He leant forward and kissed her lightly on her cheek then walked out.

Ikuk watched him walk out then rested her arms on the table and buried her head in them, groaning.

"Honest?...Not afraid?...This is terrible...Kuki's still missing...I haven't seen Numbuh 4!...He's supposed to help me...And I think I'm falling in love with Bobby!!!" She murmured.

* * *

A few hours later Ace was walking down the road, towards the Sanban house when he noticed a small kitten running towards Wally's house.

"I know you!" He smirked. Walking over and picking the kitten up, who hissed at him and attempted to scratch him but missed. He noticed Kuki's ring around Orchid's neck and a small tag inside it.

"What's this?" He asked rhetorically. Taking the small tag and reading it aloud. "Mrs Crabbe's Rainbow Monkey store? Where the hell is that?"

The kitten wriggled out of his arms and ran through Wally's gate into his garden. Ace followed, careful not to strike attention. Orchid scraped on the door of Wally's house, but there was no answer, so the kitten ran and jumped into the pool.

"What?" Ace thought aloud. "Cat's hate water."

When the kitten didn't return to the surface he thought back and remembered Sector V talking about a portal in Wally's pool. With a deep breath, he dived in. He appeared back out the other side and looked around. Noticing the kitten running down the street, he jumped out and ran after it. Finally, he came to a shop. Mrs Crabbe's Rainbow Monkey Store, he sighed and walked up to the door, knocking on it. But the lights were out and it was too dark to see in, the door was locked.

Orchid ran past him, around the back. He followed and found a door. The door opened easily. In front of him was Kuki.

"Ace! You found my ring!" Kuki smiled and ran forward to hug him.

"Er, yeah." Ace replied slyly, returning the hug.

"Good girl Orchid!" Kuki said as she pulled away and petted her kitten on the head.

Ace grabbed her hand, Orchid hissed.

"Orchid! What's the matter with you?" Kuki asked in shock and confusion.

Ace pulled her. "Come on Numbuh 3, we've got to go!"

"Let me just tell..." Kuki started.

Ace just pulled her out of the door. "No time, come on!"

-86 walked in a few seconds later with new material and looked around. "Kuki?"

Ace brought her to their treehouse and dragged her up the branches.

"Ace what are we doing here?" Kuki asked, letting go of his hand. Ace took it again.

"It's a detour." He replied sarcastically.

Kuki thought about what he said and looked up at him. "You're the one who planned for me to be kidnapped aren't you?"

"No, you think?" Ace spat. He leant forward and kissed her dominantly on her lips.

"Get off! What are you doing?" Kuki yelled, pushing him away.

He cackled and pulled her into the wooden house. "If I can't have you, nobody can! And now that you know it was me, you'd never marry me!"

Kuki tried to pull free as he dragged her inside, Orchid followed. "What? I'd never marry you anyway!"

He pushed her in front of him and she tripped at the top of the stair.

"Nice to see you again Numbuh 3!" Sam laughed as she fell to the floor.

"Ace! I don't understand why you did all of this!" Kuki looked up at him with big eyes.

"I heard that you were going to get married. Your father had me planned for you but your mother obviously chose first. Since I was six I knew about it and when I heard about this Robert creep I decided to get him out of the way so that you'd be promised to me...I just forgot how suborn you are!"

Ace grabbed her arm and pulled her back up, then shoved her into the main room where they'd watch TV.

"Wally!" She exclaimed as she ran forward and began to untie his wrists that were behind him.

He was knelt down in the middle of the floor with his hands tied behind his back.

"Kuki?" He asked as he looked up.

"Aw, happy reunion. So sad to hear that you died in a tragic accident in the treehouse!" Ace told them.

"They'll never give up looking for her!" Wally growled.

Ace chuckled. "I think that they will. Once I show them this."  
He held up Kuki's engagement ring.

Kuki finished untieing Wally as Ace closed the door and locked It, laughing evilly. Wally stood up, rubbing his wrists. He glanced at Kuki then ran to the door, trying to force it open. Taking a few steps back, he ran at it, trying to knock it down. Kuki watched in frustration.

"Wally it's no use." She told him. He carried on running at it, walking back and running again.

Wally stopped shortly after, worn out and breathlessly fatigued. They listened as they heard Ace talking outside, but couldn't make out what he was saying.


	9. Chapter 9

"Goodnight sweetheart." Genki said as she walked in and kissed Ikuk on the head.

"Night mum." Ikuk replied. _'Wow, I love that name! Mum!'_

"Ready for the wedding tomorrow?" Genki asked, sitting on the bed.

"As ready as I could be." Ikuk sighed.

Genki smiled and stood up when she heard the doorbell. "Night dear."

"Night." Ikuk repeated.

"Oh, Robert you're back." Genki smiled as she opened the door.

Robert smiled politely. "Yeah. Sorry, I know it's late. I just wanted to see Kuki quickly."

"She's up in bed. Go on up, she's still awake." Genki replied. Stepping aside for him to come in, then closing the door. "It's the second room to the left when you go up the stairs."

"Thanks." Bobby replied, walking up slowly.

He knocked on her door gently.  
"Come in?" Ikuk called. Bobby walked in, they both smiled when they saw one another.

"I...just wanted to check that you were still okay with the wedding?" He asked. "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to."

Ikuk sighed. "No, I'm sticking to it." she replied with a fake smile.

"Well then, for my bride-to-be." He said sweetly, handing her a small box.

Ikuk opened it. It was the most beautiful ring that she'd ever seen, it was silver with what looked like safire gems around it.

"Whoa." She gasped as she looked at it.

Bobby blushed. "I know I already got you a ring but, I saw this one and thought of you. It matches your eyes."

"That's so sweet, thank you." Ikuk replied. They were slowly leaning forward to each other.

"Kuki! Ace is here, come down and see him darling!" Genki called from downstairs, they heard another voice too. Ikuk looked at Bobby and rolled her eyes, then got out of bed and put on a night gown.

"I hate this guy." She whispered as they walked down the stairs, Bobby chuckled.

"This isn't Kuki!" Ace yelled, pointing an accusing finger at her when they reached the bottom of the stairway.

Bobby stood slightly in front of her protectively. "What are you talking about? Who else would she be?" He asked.

"Ace? What do you mean?" Genki asked.

"She's an imposter!" Ace replied.

Genki sighed in irritation. "Are you telling me that I don't know my own daughter? Just one look at her shows that she is."

"No! Mrs Sanban you have to believe me! She's Kuki's evil counterpart!" Ace informed her. "I've just figure it out. It's that Wallabee Beatles kid! He hired her to come and act like Kuki while he kidnapped her so that this girl could take her place in her life!"

"That makes no sense!" Genki told him.

"Well what proof do you have of this load of rubbish?" Bobby asked, folding his arms.

"Once I heard of all this I tried to rescue Kuki but...It was just too late, the tree house where Wally was keeping her caught fire, it took Kuki and Wally with it. This was all I found." Ace ignored Bobby, holding up Kuki's ring. Genki and Bobby gasped.

"But...it's not possible." Genki stuttered.

Genki walked over to Ikuk and pulled over her nightgown to reveal her shoulder, and no birthmark. She gasped and burst into tears. "It's true?"

"I don't believe it!" Bobby said, turning to look at Ikuk.

"I can explain!" Ikuk stated, looking at Genki, who turned her back.

"You'll be locked up for this!" Ace yelled, pulling her down the stairs.

Ikuk pulled back and ran to Bobby. "Wait! I'm not Numbuh 3!...But I never hurt her!...Or anybody else!...I was trying to help her!...It was him! Ace!..."

Ace grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the house kicking and screaming. He took the to TND HQ where she was put in a cell.

Genki collapsed on the couch in tears as realisation dawned on her that Ace had said Kuki had died. Bobby stood in the doorway not knowing what to do or how to take all that happened.

* * *

Wally was still trying to open the door with all of his might. Orchid ran under the couch and came out nudging a small rock, about the size of two fists together. Kuki stared at it and picked it up. She used to rock collect. One of her many hobbies, she picked it up but jumped and dropped it when Wally let out a yell of anger.

Kuki turned to pick it back up but noticed that it had cracked in half. She picked it up and looked at it, in the middle was an amethyst type crystal.

"Wow." Kuki smiled.

"It's no use!" Wally sighed, walking over and throwing himself on the couch. "I'm sorry Numbuh 3."

Kuki went and sat next to him.

"Do you know why I didn't want to get married?" She asked.

Wally shrugged. "You're thirteen. You weren't ready."

Kuki shook her head. "No, I was already in love with somebody else."

Wally looked up at her inqusitivley.

"My best friend, someone who's taught me so much, and been there for me whenever I needed him." Kuki smiled, looking up at him.

"Me?" Wally asked, Kuki nodded and Wally frowned and leant forward, resting his arms on his legs. "I can't give you everything that guy your marrying can."

"I think you're like this." Kuki told him, holding the rock together.

"A rock?" Wally sighed. "Brainless, hard and sinkable...gee, thanks."

Kuki giggled and shook her head as she opened the rock to show the crystal. "Unassuming on the outside. But a real treasure within."

Wally smiled and pulled her into a hug. "We'll get out of here somehow. I promise!"

A crackling sound was heard and they both looked to the front door. Wally stood up and Kuki grabbed his hand and followed. There was smoke coming from the front door and a dim, yellow and orange light glimmered under it.

"Fire!" Wally stated, pulling Kuki back. "Come on, we've got to get out of here!"

* * *

Ikuk hummed a beautiful song as she watched the TND guard drift off to sleep. When he was finally fast asleep, Ikuk used her bobby pin to make a hook and wound it around some pieces of straw to add length. She reached out from her bars and tried to get the keys from his belt.

Another guard walked past and she hid the hook. All of the guards here wore regular clothes, but every one of them wore a bandanna of a different colour. They wore them as accessories, in their hair, as an ascot, on their arm.

After a few tries, she eventually managed to get them. Quietly, she put it into the key hole and unlocked the metal barred door. As soon as she opened the door, she ran down the corridor. Only it was just her luck that the guard woke up. The teenager ran after her and was catching up with her quick. Ikuk sped up and ran with all of her might. Turning to check how far the guard was from her, she turned the corner, running into another guard. She wriggled as he grabbed her but he was too strong. His bandanna was prurple, which he wore as a sort of mask which covered his mouth and eyes, he'd cut holes in it so that he could see. The other guard caught up panting.

"Let me go!" Ikuk grunted, trying to pull away from him.

"Thought you could escape did you?" The guard said, then looked at the guard holding her. "I'll take her and lock her up."

The purple bandanna guard shook his head. "I have to take her to moonbase for questioning."

The other guard gave him a strange look. He glared back at him. "362's orders."

The guard shrugged and nodded then stepped aside. The guard dragged Ikuk past. Once the guard had led her outside, Ikuk stomped on his foot, but he still held firm. She tried to pull away but he faced her and grabbed both arms.

"Hey!" He yelled as she kneed him in the gut. He pulled off the bandanna and looked up at her, "I guess I deserved that."

"Bobby?" Ikuk exclaimed. "I need to explain tha..."

Bobby interupted her. "I don't think that you're the person Ace says you are."

She smiled at him and he beamed back. "How did you get in here?"

"I work here, what do you think?" He chuckled.

"You're an operative?" Ikuk asked in disbelief.

Bobby grinned at her and gave a bow. "Numbuh ten sixty-five at your service...Now come on, let's get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**** Finally, last chapter. Thanks for the great reviews. FrankandJoe3, an Ascot is kind of like a neck scarf, think Fred Jones from Scooby doo X-P, and Laurie43, the other chapter you asked about Yllaw, it was Wally that they'd seen and presumed that it was Yllaw, sorry I confused you X-D.**

Kuki coughed as Wally tried to break open the door.

"Wally! What about that one?" Kuki called over the crackling of the flames, the flames had gotten into the room. Kuki was stood against the opposite wall where Wally had placed her away from the flames which had covered about half of the room.

Wally looked over to the door to the stairs. He ran to it and crashed his body against it a couple of times.

"Wally!" Kuki screamed as apart of the ceiling above him fell. He backed into the door and turned his face away, holding his arm at face level as it crashed to the floor.

The flame of the wooden bar that had fallen died down, he looked up at Kuki who ran and wrapped her arms around him. He panted and pulled away from Kuki, turning and giving another push at the door. It worked and gave way. Wally smiled and grabbed Kuki's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

They got up to the next level and ran into one of the rooms, Wally opened a window and stepped aside for Kuki to get out of it. Kuki did so and stood on the branch as Wally jumped out. He pushed her gently to indicate for her to carry on. Kuki did so, she held out her arms to gain her balance as she walked along the branch carefully, Wally followed her and did the same.

Kuki tried to climb down but lost her confidence because she was so high up.

"Come on." Wally told her as she sat on the end of the branch.

"I'm scared. We're so high." She whimpered.

Wally sighed and climbed down to the next branch down, then held his arms out for Kuki. She copied him and felt much safer when Wally held her when she was within arms reach. They did this all the way down while Wally told her all about Ikuk taking her place to trick Ace and how he ended up there, they finally got to the bottom. Kuki smiled when she crouched from the last branch and playfully leapt into his arms, making him grunt an 'oooff' noise as she took him by surprise.

Kuki giggled and hugged him tightly. He rolled his eyes at her. "Come on, you're mum will want to see you."

She ran home with Wally power walking a fair few steps behind. Kuki ran into her house.

"Mum!" She yelled, running into the living room.

Genki was sat on the couch, Ace was sat opposite, comforting her. She looked at her daughter in conflict of whether it was her or not.

"Kuki? Is that you?" Genki asked, standing up.

Ace stood up too and looked at Kuki with shock and worry. "I...It can't be her Mrs Sanban, I saw the tree house burn down...It has to be that other girl."

"No Ace!" She shouted, pulling down a part of her sweater to reveal the birthmark on her shoulder.

"Kuki!" Genki cried, throwing her arms around her.

Ace went to walk out of the door just as Wally walked in. Wally gave an angry glare and blocked the door.

"Going somewhere?" Wally asked him harshly. Ace tried to push him out of the way but Wally wouldn't budge. He grabbed Ace's collar and walked to glance into the living room, where he saw Genki and Kuki happily reunited. He smiled and decided that they needed some time together, so dragged Ace out.

"That other girl isn't a bad person mum! She was trying to help. It was Ace who took me in the first place." Kuki explained.

"So that poor girl was put into jail when she was trying to do good?" Genki asked. Kuki gasped.

"She was put in jail?" She exclaimed.

Genki nodded. "Ace called for the police and took her."

"I've got to go and get her!" Kuki

She ran out of the door and up towards the TND cells, she knew that that's where Ace would have taken her. On the way she bumped into Bobby.

"Kuki!" He exclaimed, "you're back! Are you okay?"

"Oh, Bobby, thank goodness you're here! Negative Numbuh 3's not a bad person! She's been put in the cells, or in jail or..." Kuki panted.

"Really?" Bobby asked. Then smirked. "Well it's a good job I got her out then."

Ikuk came out from behind him and smiled.

"-3!" Kuki squealed, pulling her into a tight hug. "But...you got her out?...How?...Why?"

"Don't you remember when we had a mission together on your first day as an operative?" Bobby laughed. "I was the one who fell in the pond just when we finished."

Kuki remembered then suddenly began to laugh. "That was you?...Oh my gosh I remember! I never even realised!"

"And you're answer to the other question...When I got to know Ikuk, I knew that she couldn't do everything that Ace accused her of. She's not that bright."

"Hey!" Ikuk laughed, playfully slapping him then gripping onto his arm and hugging it.

"Oh my...are you two...?" Kuki asked, pointing at them and beaming with disbelief. They both nodded.

Wally soon walked down and grabbed Kuki from behind, making her jump and squeal. Wally chuckled.

"Wally, I don't know where Ace went he was in the house but..." Kuki informed him.

Wally shook his head and laughed. "After teaching him a little lesson, I escorted him to the cells and made sure that he couldn't get out. Numbuh 362 put Fanny in charge of him, he's got no chance."

Kuki giggled and turned to face him, hugging him tightly.

"Well, I'd better go home." Kuki told them, then turned to Wally. "Come with me?"

Wally shrugged and nodded, then took her hand and walked her to her house. Kuki let go of his hand and opened the door. "Mum, I'm back." She called.

Genki walked in and smiled. "Well, I think you should say goodbye to Wally and we'll talk about the marriage tomorrow, if you want to go through with it."

Wally sighed sadly and glanced at Kuki.  
"I want Wally to stay while we talk about it." Kuki said quietly.

Genki looked at her in confusion. "Okay, fine."

Wally stood in the hallway as Genki walked into the living room and Kuki followed. She'd gotten about halfway into the living room before noticing Wally wasn't with her, she turned and beckoned him with her hand. He did as she asked and walked in and sat by her.

"I don't think I should be involved in this." He whispered to her.

Kuki quickly grabbed his hand and gave it a subtle squeeze. "I want you to be here when I tell her."

"Tell her what?" Wally asked as she released his hand and placed her own in her lap.

"Oh, dear. Ace played me for a fool." Genki scowled as she sat down.

Kuki smiled, "he lied to all of us mum."

"I'm sorry Kuki, when I think about what might of happened..." Genki fretted.

"But it didn't." Kuki assured her. "Thanks to Ikuk...and Wally." Kuki smiled at him.

Genki nodded at Wally gratefully, then turned back to Kuki. "So, I'm guessing you want the wedding called off after all that's happened."

Kuki nodded. "Sorry mum. I didn't want to disappoint you but..."

"It's okay dear." Genki told her. "We can either prospone the wedding until you're a bit older or we can find you someone else another time. And make sure that he's appropriate for you."

"Actually mum." Kuki sighed. "I don't want an arranged marriage. Can't we just go into modern times?"

Wally looked away from the two. He would have walked out the room and left the two females to it if he hadn't sensed Kuki's need for him to be there with her for confidence.

"Sweetheart, we just want you to be happy." Genki told her, standing up and looking out of the window. "We only wanted you to get married to save you from heartbreak."

"If I get married I'd be heartbroken." Kuki replied. "Mum...I think I'm in love."

Genki groaned. "Kuki...you're thirteen. You can't..."

"I didn't think that I could get married at thirteen...I've been in love since I was like ten!" Kuki told her mother, who was still looking out off the window. She looked at Wally and held onto his arm. He looked at her and smiled. "He's sweet...and funny...and brave...and..."

Genki turned around to see the two staring into each others eyes. She sighed. Wally and Kuki looked at her.

"You don't have to worry about her heart being broken Mrs Sanban." Wally smiled. "I'd die before I let that happen. Anyway, I'd be too scared to, have you seen Mr Sanban in a bad mood?"

Genki smirked at his cheeky remark. "You know Kuki, I always hated my mother for trying to rule my life...go out and live yours."

Kuki beamed. "Thanks mum."

"Now come on," Genki told her. "It's three o'clock in the morning. You'd better get some sleep.

Kuki saw Wally to the door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Wally. Thanks so much for everything." Kuki smiled, leaning against the doorway.

Wally smirked, his cheeks going pink. "No problem, you're worth it."

Kuki giggled and blushed.

"Do I get a kiss goodnight or what?" Wally asked.

Kuki laughed. "You're getting too cocky."

"Hey, I'm happy. You're back, you're not getting married, and now, the girl I've had a major crush on for three years has told me she loved me."

"Really?" Who was that?" Kuki asked with a raised eyebrow and a huge smile.

Wally stared at her and smiled. "So do I get that kiss or what?"

Kuki giggled and reached out, grabbing the scruffs of his hoodie and pulling him towards her, she took a step forward and pressed her lips against his.

When they broke about three seconds later. Wally smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Wow, what a first kiss." Kuki sighed.

Wally laughed. "There's more where that came from."

He leant down and pecked her on the lips, and again, until her lips caught his and the were kissing again in the doorway.

"Wow, I'd better go." Wally said as he broke the kiss and began to make his way up the path.

Kuki looked upset for a minute. "What? Why are you rushing off? Was it a bad kiss?"

Wally looked back at her and shook his head rapidly. "No, it's just that your mum's watching us from the window."

Kuki looked over and Wally was right, the curtain just fell down as Genki rushed away from it. Kuki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Night."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - ---- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - –

"Can't I convince you to stay?" Bobby asked hopefully, early the next morning. They were stood outside Wally's pool.

"I can't leave Ynnaf alone with Mrs Crabbe." Ikuk laughed.

Bobby thought, then smiled. "Bring her back here, we'll find somewhere where you can both live."

"Really? Like where?" Ikuk smirked at him.

Bobby thought. "Well...there's er...um..."

"We're rebuilding the treehouse." Wally said as he walked up behind them, his arm around Kuki's hip. "We could add in an extra room for you both."

"You mean it?" Ikuk asked. "It won't be any trouble will it?"

Wally shrugged. "Why not, it's Hoagie's job to build it, not mine."

They laughed and Bobby and Ikuk jumped into the pool to get Ynnaf, leaving Wally and Kuki alone together.

Wally sat on the deck chair and Kuki sat with him, cuddled up to him.

"Well, guess this is a happy ending." Kuki stated.

Wally chuckled. "Are you kidding? We're thirteen, we've only just past beginning"

_End_


End file.
